Le mystère des Facemor
by Soft Writer
Summary: Voldemort reste dans l'ombre depuis le début de la Coupe de Feu... Les jeunes sorciers découvrent à l'âge de 17 ans l'histoire des sorciers... Un passé qui peut s'avérer présent...
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fanfic, nouveau thème. Celui-là est beaucoup plus riche, plus complet que ceux que j'ai pu traiter. Nous pouvons tous imaginer énormément à partir de ces personnages et ces héros… Voilà le fruit de mon imagination…_

_Nous sommes dans une réalité alternative où Voldemort est resté dans l'ombre depuis le début de la Coupe de Feu. Il prépare en secret, loin du monde, une armée…_

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient dans leur compartiment, dans la locomotive qui était en train de les mener à Poudlard. Cette année ils avaient dix-sept ans, et étaient assez pressés d'être majeurs. L'année de leur libération, et de leur affirmation en tant que sorciers. Au bout d'une heure, Ron s'était endormi, Hermione, elle, lisait, comme à son habitude, et Harry regardait nostalgique les paysages, en pensant à ses parents.

Au même moment, dans le train, un passager perdu se baladait dans le couloir du train à la recherche de son compartiment. Sur le point de le trouver, il croisa Luna, qui était en train de s'occuper de quelques plantes toutes fanées.

« Oh tiens, tu es un nouvel élève ?

- Euh oui, ma première année, dit-il en riant

- Moi c'est Luna. Et toi ?

- Tomas. Je viens des Etats-Unis.

- Oh c'est beau là-bas. Regarde, je réanime mes plantes, elles sont toutes mortes cet été. Je les aime beaucoup, une plante, c'est une amie. Regarde comment je fais, ça prend du temps et c'est difficile, tu apprendras plus tard.

- D'accord, bonne chance.

- Merci »

Luna le regardait en souriant, fière d'avoir fait bonne impression sur un nouvel élève. Distraite par le nouvel arrivant, elle ne se rendait plus compte du sort qu'elle faisait, et soudain sa baguette, qu'elle tenait vers le bas, trembla. Elle se retourna et découvrit par étonnement que toutes les plantes étaient de nouveau vivantes, puis se félicita de ses progrès.

Dans le compartiment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Tomas entra. Après avoir confirmé le numéro de la petite pièce, il s'assit timidement sur le siège où était Harry, et se mit de côté, prêt à s'endormir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à Ron qu'elle le trouvait, trop bizarre, disait-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout avait repris son cours, Hermione cria.

« Hé, tu m'as réveillé Hermione ! Pour un livre en plus ! cria Ron

- Désolée, je suis en train de lire un livre tellement passionnant, je devrais vous raconter d'ailleurs. Cet été j'ai lu un livre sur les grands meurtriers de l'histoire chez les sorciers, et j'ai appris qu'il y a mille ans, un sorcier tout seul a écrasé une armée de plus de mille soldats.

- Des histoires, c'est complètement impossible ! Tu le sais bien ! répliqua Ron.

- Je me suis renseignée, et d'ailleurs je lis un livre en ce moment sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Ca a été très difficile de le trouver, et de savoir qui était ce sorcier, car personne n'en sait rien, ou ne veut pas en parler. Dans ce livre, on dit qu'il s'agit d'un Facemor, un descendant des premiers sorciers.

- Je le répète, mais c'est n'importe quoi, je ne te croirai pas, et j'ai du mal à penser que tu puisses tomber dans n'importe quelle histoire ridicule !

- Tais-toi Ron. Bref, tu m'écoutes toi Harry ? Merci. En fait, tout ce qu'on nous a appris sur l'histoire des sorciers à Poudlard est faux. Ou plutôt on ne nous a jamais dit. Vous a-t-on déjà parlé des premiers sorciers ? Non, jamais. Alors, au début, c'est vrai, il n'y avait que des moldus. Mais on raconte qu'un soir de pleine lune, la Mort tomba amoureuse d'une jeune femme, une simple femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Emportée par la passion, la funeste créature ne put se retenir d'aller la visiter sous forme humaine, et par la même occasion, de lui laisser un petit cadeau. Elle lui laissa un enfant, et s'en alla pour toujours. L'enfant présentait des pouvoirs énormes, qui effrayèrent les humains et on dit qu'il pouvait tuer d'un seul mot, mais sa mère le protégea toujours. On l'appelait Facemor. De lui sont nés les sorciers, mais, chaque génération, les pouvoirs se perdaient, et la puissance colossale du jeune Facemor finit par se perdre pour se partager entre la communauté de sorciers du monde. On raconte aussi qu'il existe des descendants directs qui auraient encore ses pouvoirs phénoménaux. Mais soit ils sont tous morts, soit ils se cachent. Car tous les sorciers ont peur d'eux, même s'ils sont de leur famille. Leur puissance fait peur, et les met à l'écart… Je lisais là qu'on a accusé tu-sais-qui d'avoir un frère Facemor, un frère si puissant qu'il en devint jaloux et le tua pendant son sommeil. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je continuerai à me renseigner.

- Que des sottises…

- Harry ! Défend moi au moins !

- Je te crois Hermione, et je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai.

- Merci, au moins toi tu m'écoutes. »

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas été très captivé par le discours de son amie, mais il la soutenait, et avait confiance en son combat pour le savoir. Ron, lui se moquait d'elle et l'empêchait de lire, la pinçant par ci par là, ce qui avait pour effet de bien l'énerver.

Au bout d'un moment, celui qui avait jusqu'à présent dormi se réveilla. Tomas, demandait en effet à Harry combien de temps il leur restait avant d'atteindre leur destination. Hermione s'empressa de lui répondre sur un ton méprisant, alors qu'Harry regardait sa montre.

« Une dizaine de minutes encore.

- Merci, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Moi c'est…fut interrompu Harry

- Hermione, lui c'est Harry et lui Ron, on a déjà beaucoup d'expérience dans la sorcellerie, toi t'es nouveau non ?

- Oui, je suis Tomas, et je vais faire une remise à niveau. J'avais des parents adoptifs et…

- Ah, tes parents sont morts ? lui demanda brusquement Hermione, avec un minimum de compassion

- Hermione ! dit Harry

- Oui, à ma naissance, trois jours après exactement. Je ne les ai jamais connus, et je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je commence à vouloir me renseigner sur mes parents. On m'avait guidé vers un département étrange, ou, par hasard, j'ai croisé une personne qui m'a reconnu, en disant que je ressemblais à mon père. Un de ses camarades de l'école de Poudlard. Il s'est ensuite occupé de moi, car j'avais dis à mes parents que j'étais en vacances chez un ami. Aujourd'hui ils pensent que je vais dans un pensionnat tout à fait normal. Nestor, il s'appelle, m'a aidé à les en convaincre, et s'est occupé de mon intégration à l'école. J'ai eu le droit à toutes les explications sur la magie. Et il faut dire que c'était difficile de me convaincre. Même si j'avais toujours cru en une force supérieure, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un monde comme celui-ci puisse exister derrière mon dos.

- Et tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Animal, baguette, chaudron ? demanda Hermione voyant qu'il n'avait qu'une petite valise.

- Non. Apparemment à la boutique il n'y avait pas de baguette pour moi, et Nestor m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait par la suite tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. Je suis ici alors que je ne connais personne, et c'est pas facile.

- C'est sûr, dit Harry. En tout cas tu peux compter sur nous. Enfin sur moi…se rattrapa Harry en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione.

- Merci. C'est encourageant de voir que les personnes ici sont sympathiques. Tiens c'est l'arrivée ?

- Oui. Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux avoir une place dans les premiers carrosses pour l'école. Nous on prendra notre temps. Au revoir !

- Hermione ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante avec lui ?

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Il m'énerve. Rien que de le voir… Je sais pas, ça se voit qu'il ne vient pas du tout de notre monde.

- Pourtant il n'est pas moche, rien, il a l'air très gentil et toi tu le maltraites. Tu serais pas amoureuse par hasard ?

- Non, moi, amoureuse ? C'est comme ça, parfois il y a des personnes qu'on aime pas dès qu'on les voit n'est-ce pas Ron ? »

Sur cette plaisanterie, Hermione commença à préparer ses affaires, pour pouvoir enfin sortir du train dans lequel elle était assise depuis des heures. Dans le couloir, Luna avait abandonné ses fleurs, qui étaient devenu trop grosses, et qui s'étaient trop développées. Harry faillit même trébucher sur une racine, ne la voyant pas. Au même temps il portait Edwige et sa cage, et son énorme valise.

Les écoliers étaient prêts pour une nouvelle année…


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystères…_

C'était l'heure du grand dîner, dans la grande salle. Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à manger, toujours classés par maison. Hermione était assise juste en face d'Harry et à côté de Ron. Deux sièges à côté, Tomas mangeait, seul, mais ne semblait pas en souffrir.

« Ce soir, je vais faire une entorse au règlement. C'est excitant, quand même, dit Hermione.

- Toi, contourner une seule règle, laisse moi rire ! répondit Ron, la bouche remplie.

- Ron, commence par ne pas parler comme ça ! Bon, puisque vous me croyez tellement, je vais vous dire. J'ai trouvé un sort, un sort interdit bien sûr, qui donne accès à tout le savoir des sorciers. Je l'ai testé hier. Il fait apparaître un livre, et celui qui l'ouvre y lit tout ce qu'il veut savoir. Le livre magique utilise toutes les sources qu'il trouve dans le monde, j'espère qu'il y en aura sur les Facemor, pour enfin en savoir un peu plus. Je le ferai à minuit, parce que si je le fais dans le dortoir, on me verra, donc j'essaierai de venir ici dans la grande salle. A cette heure-là, personne n'y est.

- Et tu comptes le faire toute seule ? demanda Harry

- Si vous voulez venir avec moi, à vrai dire, c'est dur à imaginer, mais j'aurais moins peur. Utiliser un sort interdit c'est pas tous les jours, et pour le faire durer assez longtemps il faut de l'énergie, j'aurais besoin de vous. Il y a un mois j'ai tenu cinq minutes, et je ne l'avais pas ouvert. Et en plus, il faut un mois avant de pouvoir le réutiliser. Il faut dire que je m'en étais servie pour avoir des nouvelles de certaines personnes... Donc, je reprends, si on réunissait nos trois baguettes, on pourrait tenir cinq minutes aussi, mais cette fois, le livre ouvert.

- On te suit, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Oui…. redit-il en mâchant. Tiens, Dumbledore va parler.

- Bonjour, et bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Vous êtes ici réunis, membres de Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pour cette nouvelle année, un nouveau professeur vient se joindre aux anciens que vous retrouverez. Lord Kerrigan sera votre nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du Mal. Pour des raisons personnelles, il n'a pas pu se joindre à nous aujourd'hui, mais il assurera ses premiers cours dès demain. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de réussir. Que la fin de votre repas arrive !

- Ah, le déssert, cria Ron. Enfin ! »

Une fois le repas terminé, tous montèrent dans leur salle commune, et Hermione s'empressa d'aller sur son lit, où elle avait caché la formule du sort interdit. Pour elle, enfreindre les règles était impensable, mais en cas de force majeure, rien ne l'en empêchait, mis à part elle. Pour se sentir capable de ne serait-ce qu'utiliser un sort interdit, elle avait mis un temps considérable. Alors quand il était question de se demander le pourquoi, elle s'en voulait encore plus. Une raison non valable : vouloir savoir, être curieuse. Mais elle était convaincue que découvrir enfin la vérité la ferait devenir une meilleure sorcière, et qu'elle comprendrait mieux ce monde énigmatique qu'était celui de la magie.

Dans le salon, Ron et Harry s'étaient endormi sur le canapé, réchauffés par le feu qui grésillait dans l'immense cheminée. Hermione, qui descendait les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, alors que minuit approchait. Elle n'était pas assez méchante pour les faire sursauter en les réveillant, et se contenta de tapoter le bras de Harry, qui tenait un oreiller. Ce dernier se réveilla, et eut bien du mal à réveiller à son tour Ron sans aucun bruit, car il était en plein sommeil profond.

Ensemble, ils descendirent à la grande salle, le lieu qui leur servirait de refuge, contre le concierge qui verrouillait tous les étages en en faisant le tour peu à peu. Ils avaient réussi à l'éviter pour arriver en bas.

Hermione demanda à Harry et Ron d'utiliser leur baguette comme elle utilisait la sienne : elle leur fit d'abord mémoriser la formule, puis le geste à faire. Enfin préparés à l'action mystérieuse, ils respirèrent un bon coup, puis se lancèrent.

« Cognovis mihi venit »

Et en effet, le savoir vint à eux. Une forte lumière verte traversa et éclaira toute la salle, on aurait vu une mouche voler. Et devant eux, apparut un livre, un livre qu'Hermione, pressée par le temps, ouvrit de sa main gauche le plus vite possible, en tenant sa baguette de sa main droite. Le livre se remplit soudain d'écritures… Elle commença à lire.

« Facemor : terme qui désigne la descendance directe de la mort, et, par extension, l'ensemble des êtres dotés de la magie de ces ancêtres.

Vous croyez tout savoir, humains. Mais ce que vous pensez savoir s'avère être faux. Commençons par le commencement. La Mort vint sur la Terre il y a des milliers d'années, éprise d'une jeune mortelle… Avec elle, elle n'eut pas un, mais trois enfants. Trois jumeaux, qu'elle quitta pour retrouver son rôle en leur attribuant un nom et en leur donnant un conseil. Au premier elle dit : « Vivien, mon fils, n'oublie pas que la Mort est la Vie. ». Elle se tourna vers le deuxième : « Bouvius, mon garçon, prends le temps de vivre ta Vie, sans aller trop vite, et sans te cacher. ». Enfin, au troisième elle s'adressa : « Mordicus, ne remplace pas ton père ». Non sans regret elle s'en alla, laissant derrière elle une famille.

Les enfants grandirent, et présentèrent des pouvoirs phénoménaux. Aux enfants la Mort avait légué des pouvoirs. Le premier, Vivien, gérerait la vie, en immortel guérisseur. Le deuxième, Bouvius, se déplacerait comme il voudrait, aussi vite et loin qu'il le souhaiterait. Le troisième, Mordicus, pourrait créer la mort chez n'importe quel être vivant. Ils avaient tous trois décidé de s'unir pour améliorer le monde. Unis ils étaient.

Mais un jour, les premiers conflits éclatèrent : la soif de pouvoir de Mordicus, la sagesse de Vivien et l'instabilité de Bouvius s'entrechoquèrent. Mais finalement, Bouvius se rendit à Mordicus, et lui donna la main de la seule fille qu'il avait eue, et qu'il aurait le droit d'avoir. Avec elle, Mordicus eut un fils, Chronos. Ses pouvoirs mélangeaient la Mort au contrôle du Temps. Mordicus avait aussi une fille avec cette même femme, elle s'appelait Ariane. De Chronos descendit Zeus et l'ensemble de ceux qui étaient considérés comme les dieux de la mythologie grecque. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en conflit avec les Titans, créatures de Vivien, pour le défendre. Ils finirent cependant par s'éteindre, imbus d'eux-mêmes, laissant ici et là quelques descendants, de forts sorciers. Du côté d'Ariane, beaucoup de descendants sont nés. De puissants sorciers. Mais au fur et à mesure des générations, les pouvoirs se perdaient, et les sorciers n'étaient plus considérés comme des Facemor. Ils ont dû commencer à utiliser les baguettes, et les balais pour voler. Mais il leur restait la puissance des descendants de Mordicus, appelés les Nécrofères, et le pouvoir de transplaner des descendants de Bouvius, les Moverifères.

Du côté de Vivien, il n'y avait aucun enfant, mais il créa des créatures pour le défendre, les dragons, et les Titans. Il attribua aussi à quelques espèces vivantes le pouvoir de se guérir, de cicatriser. On dit que jamais il ne céda à Mordicus, et qu'il finit par disparaître, sûrement ayant mis fin à ses jours : la Mort faisait partie de la Vie, et l'immortel ne pouvait accomplir sa vie sans la Mort.

On note chez les descendants des Facemor, des grandes lignées de sorciers qui ont plus ou moins de pouvoir. La première grande famille même à la fois ancêtres Nécrofères et Moverifères, la famille Dumbledore… »

« De l'énergie, il faut de l'énergie ! » criait Hermione. Oui, tout s'était arrêté. L'histoire ne pouvait continuer sans énergie. Au moins, ils avaient une piste…


	3. Chapter 3

_Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous ! =)_

_Dumbledore, d'une lignée de Facemor ? C'est possible…_

« Hermione, où vas-tu comme ça !

- J'ai bien l'intention de parler à Dumbledore Harry, je dois savoir, nous devons tous savoir. Comme l'a dit le livre, toute l'histoire a tourné autour des Facemor. Nous en avons déjà appris beaucoup, et là, nous devons en apprendre plus. Suivez-moi, nous allons à son bureau. S'il y est »

Ensemble, ils couraient dans les escaliers, les garçons essoufflés de suivre Hermione. Elle, semblait décidée à enfin éclaircir tous les mystères dont son histoire était l'objet. Il ne s'agissait ni d'un challenge personnel, ni d'une obsessionnelle quête de vérité, juste d'une volonté de savoir, de connaître enfin la réalité. Cette réalité l'avait occupée pendant toutes les vacances tant elle avait lu de livre, et là, pour ce premier jour de cours, elle voulait voir enfin une personne vivante pour lui demander ce qu'il en était. Hermione essayait aussi peut-être de fuir un amour naissant, des sentiments qui seraient en train d'apparaître. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Ron, mais là, il s'agissait d'un autre, et elle voulait à tout pris l'oublier, ou alors… en profiter. Ce même garçon, elle le croisa dans le couloir, lui qui lui souriait, mais elle n'osa même pas le regarder. Tomas s'était senti seul, abandonné d'une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait dans l'école. Il était actuellement en remise à niveau avec le professeur McGonagal. Il devait à tout prix être au point pour intégrer cette dernière année, rattrapant ainsi toutes les autres. Une tâche bien difficile.

Justement, Dumbledore passait dans le couloir.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

- Hermione, je sais quels troubles animent ton esprit, et tu dois absolument t'en débarrasser. Je ne puis céder à tes questions.

- Mais je vous en prie. Monsieur ! Ne partez pas s'il vous plaît.

- Hermione, je le répète. Tu cherches à savoir des choses qui ne t'apprendront rien. Ces mystères du passé n'intéressent plus personne. J'ai beaucoup de travail tu sais. Oublie toute cette histoire. »

Mais évidemment, Hermione ne voulait pas oublier. Elle en voulait à Dumbledore, de ne même pas lui avoir donné la parole pour lui poser une seule question. Une seule et elle aurait pu en savoir plus. D'un pas décidé, elle allait vers son dernier refuge, le seul lieu où quelqu'un pourrait enfin l'éclairer. Malgré les tentatives de dissuasion de ses deux amis, à chaque pied posé à terre elle sentait en elle ce devoir, ce devoir envers le monde magique que d'enfin faire connaître la vérité, l'unique. Une vérité qui avait passé le temps, et, à force de censure et de secret, avait fini par disparaître.

« Bonjour Hagrid. On peut rentrer ?

- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron. Comment allez-vous ? Vous venez voir le pauvre Hagrid….? Tout le monde ne le supporte plus.

- Tu es déprimé, toi Hagrid ? Laisse-moi rire. Et tu peux pleurer en plus ? demanda Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

- Si tu viens pour te moquer tu peux sortir. Je ne suis pas déprimé… juste… comment dire, assez mal. Le ministère m'a interdit d'exercer une autre fonction dans l'école que de m'occuper de la forêt et des animaux.

- Tout finira par s'arranger Hagrid, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Harry, toi tu sais me parler.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai à te parler Hagrid. C'est très important. En privé, si vous voulez bien sortir. »

Hermione demander à Ron et Harry de sortir ? Du jamais vu. Peut-être en avait-elle assez de les entendre se plaindre de ses attitudes et du fait qu'elle soit très têtue. Mais peut-être voulait-elle mettre en confiance Hagrid, et, dans ce contexte, elle pourrait en apprendre plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Elle a bu de la bave de crapaud au petit déjeuner ? Il fait froid ici !

- Non Ron, je crois qu'elle a une bonne raison. Aide-moi à regarder par la fenêtre, je pourrai peut-être écouter. »

« Vous pouvez très bien ne pas répondre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Vous connaissez l'histoire des Facemor ?

- Malheureusement oui Hermione, et il vaut mieux ne pas la connaître.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde préfère écarter ce sujet ? C'est de l'histoire !

- Une histoire qui fait mal. Et qui peut encore faire mal. Tu veux du thé ?

- Non merci. Pourquoi faire mal, expliquez-moi au moins, je vous en prie.

- Trop de pouvoir incite à faire du mal. Les descendants des Facemor s'en prennent aux gens normaux, ils ont tué ma famille.

- Oh je suis navrée, sincèrement. Mais sont-ils vraiment tous méchants ?

- Ceux qui ont survécu oui. Les sorciers, pourtant leurs descendants lointains, ont toujours eu peur d'eux, de leur pouvoir. Et ils les ont chassé. De grandes lignées descendantes de Zeus et de ses fils se sont éteintes. Mais du côté d'Ariane, il y a eu le Mal. Le Mal lui-même. De grandes familles, trois, se sont réunies pour prendre enfin le pouvoir, il y a un siècle. Et il y a eu une guerre sanglante.

- Par hasard, la famille Dumbledore n'en ferait-elle pas partie.

- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, tu ne le dis à personne ! Son grand-père, c'est lui qui a tué ma famille. C'était un des plus grands hors-la-loi chez les sorciers. Un nécrofère autant qu'un moverifère, l'arme parfaite. Il était un des trois grands chefs de la triade. Mais il s'en est séparé après la guerre, et s'est fait tuer, laissant derrière un fils, qui avait perdu le statut de Facemor : son pouvoir était limité, bien que puissant. Comme Albus. Il a su redorer le statut de sa famille, mais même comme ça, certains lui en veulent toujours, et ont peur de lui.

- Quelles étaient les deux autres familles de la triade ?

- Jédusor et…

- La famille de Voldemort ?

- Oui, mais il n'est pas un Facemor, son frère l'était. Quand il était enfant, il s'est fait tuer par son propre frère, très jaloux de lui. Cette famille là est purement Nécrofère, ils manient la Mort comme personne. Il nous causera le Mal absolu…

- Et l'autre ?

- La famille… Potter. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a autant de puissance, et qu'il est lié à tu-sais-qui ? Durant la triade ces deux familles étaient très unies, et elles ont fait un pacte : leurs deuxièmes descendants directs reformeraient un jour une union. Mais la famille Potter a subi beaucoup de… comment dire, lavages de cerveau par le ministère, et aujourd'hui, aucune trace, mis à part la blessure de Harry. Stop, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. D'ailleurs je n'en sais pas plus.

- Une dernière chose. Est-ce vrai qu'un professeur est un Facemor cette année ?

- Non, c'est impossible. Tu dois parler d'Albus, mais il n'en est pas. Bon aller, va voir tes amis et retourne au château, et surtout, pas un mot.

- Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid, je tiendrai parole. »

Hermione rejoignit ses deux compagnons, qui avaient désespérément tenté d'écouter à travers la fenêtre. Désespérément, oui, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Mis à part un mot, « Potter ». Et un geste du visage de Hermione et de Hagrid. Un geste qui voulait tout dire, lié au contexte. Mais Harry voulait laisser sa famille en paix, et, sentant des problèmes venir, il pensa à celle qu'il aimait… Ginny. Et suivit les autres en silence. Ron, lui, ne comprenait rien. Hermione quant à elle restait silencieuse, consciente du secret qu'elle détenait. Sentant le malaise venir, elle barra la route à ses amis, soudain souriante, et leur dit :

« Vous savez, on va être en retard. Alors moi je me dépêche, le dernier arrivé… »

Derrière ces jeux enfantins, leur relation d'amitié s'intensifiait, et pour la première fois depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard, ils pensaient à autre chose qu'aux Facemor.


End file.
